Nuestro pasado
by Spillow
Summary: Estando encerrado en una jaula recordado viejos tiempos te hace pensar en viejos amigos, Angelus a vuelto y algunos intentan recuperar su alma otros recuerdan momentos buenos y no tan buenos... Angelus es feliz si tiene a William a su lado no slash
1. Alguien ha sido requerido

1. Alguien a sido requerido

- El la oscuridad de un sótano donde solo los fríos barrotes de una jaula destellaban en la absoluta oscuridad un cuerpo descansaba con una sonrisa de malicia, de desden, pero dentro de el, de impotencia, porque, quería salir de allí, morder a cada uno de los que estaban allí por el simple echo de haberlo encerado, a el nadie lo enceraba, ya lo habían echo durante todos estos años poniéndole esa maldita alma, esa alma que no hacia mas que lastimarse a si mismo por el pasado, pasado al que el tanto echaba de menos… nadie se atrevía a pasar por encima de el, lo respectaban lo temían, todos lo hacían… no todos no, en su casa, en su clan había la oveja descarriada, la oveja negra, aquella que hacia todo lo posible para fastidiarlo, para ignorar sus ordenes, aunque haciéndolo se ponía el mismo en peligro, para ponerse cara a cara a el sin temerle, y demostrarle que no solo el podía causar el caos, porque solo esa oveja había conseguido matar dos cazadoras y seguir vivo… nadie lo había conseguido, nadie ni el mismo… y eso le quemaba por dentro al mismo tiempo que algo dentro de el muy adentro le hacia sentir orgulloso pero eso era un secreto. Una sola palabra salio de sus labios una sola petición

- William – los que estaban allí se asuntaron al sentir ese susurro en la oscuridad, proveniente de la jaula donde nadie se atrevía acercarse – Willy ¿Dónde estas?

- ¿William?.. ¿Quién es William? – una de las mujeres que se encontraba allí, parecía confusa, a parte de temerosa, le daba miedo la persona que ahora se encontraba en esa jaula, le daba miedo su salvador, el que la había liberado de su prisión – ¿Wesley? – los ojos de la chica siguieron a uno de los hombres que allí se encontraba, ese hombre que ahora se dirigía hacia la otra mujer con rostro asustado, sus movimientos eran nerviosos al igual que la de la chica cuando el le había comentado algo en voz baja, aunque ella no fue tan prudente

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?... ya tenemos a uno encerrado, quieres tener el otro cerca, lo ultimo que se de el, es que quería matarnos para conseguir la yema de Amara, no puedes traerlo… seria cavar nuestra propia tumba

- Pero no vendría solo… y solo hay esa posibilidad, Faith esta demasiado débil para enfrontarse con el, además ya lo traiciona una vez quizás…quizás lo vuelva hacer

- Sabes que esta loco ¿no?...

- Drusilla esta loca… el

- El es peligroso, al igual que Ángelus… tu eres vigilante Wesley sabes su historia

- Por eso mismo Cordelia, quiero que venga

La sonrisa se hizo mas amplia aunque nadie lo vio ya que la oscuridad lo envolvía, William iba a volver….

Mientras en la casa Summers, el caos era irremediable tantas chicas y solo un cuarto de baño, era imposible, pero eso no era lo peor, lo pero es que tenia uno de los peores vampiros de la historia encadenado en el sótano, sin voluntad propia controlado por el primer mal… lo bueno es que ahora tenia alma, pero de que le servia, si no tenia voluntad, si no sabia lo que hacia… ella misma lo acababa de ver, había algo, algo en su pasado que le hacia salir el demonio que intentaba esconder, y era un demonio sin correa pero con un dueño… el primer mal…

En el salón, todos comentaban lo que había sucedido minutos antes, como Spike había cambiado de una calma insegura a una ira descontrolada, como había lanzado esa cama con tanta facilidad a varios metros hasta darle a Dawn, como Buffy había dado unos pasos atrás al verlo, al ver el demonio que hacia tanto que no veía… y aun así aun seguía allí abajo confiando en el, enfrontándose al que fue su vigilante para darle otra oportunidad a Spike, porque esa era su defensa Spike había cambiado ahora tenia alma, una alma que le pertenecía ese había sido el regalo de Spike para ganar su perdón, pero el perdón ya lo tenia desde el día que se fue, porque parte de culpa fue de el pero la mayor parte fue suya para esconderse de algo que le hacia sentirse bien, para no reconocer que el solo el le daba lo que nadie le había podido dar desde que le habían echo volver del cielo, con el sentía el calor con el sentía el fuego, pero ella simplemente lo veía como un demonio sin alma, y ahora era tan distinto, ahora era el quien se apartaba de ella

- Yo solo dijo que Spike tiene privilegios que otros no tenemos… el puede matar y salir impune de la situación, porque Buffy lo protege en cambio si otro l… - Anya se callo al notarse contemplada por los Scoobies una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara para que esa miradas desaparecieran, no hacia mucho ella había echo una masacre y había salido viva de allí, gracias a Xander… aunque todo se arreglo los chicos volvían a estar vivos que mas podía hacer… bueno si no haber matado a nadie - pero ese no es el caso, allí abajo esta William the Bloody, uno de los peores vampiros de la historia, yo lo se, lo he visto, junto con Ángelus… y puedo deciros que sus nombres estaban en boca de todos… acordaros que es el asesino de dos cazadoras… si William the Bloody vuelve…

La casa quedo en puro silencio y solo el timbre del teléfono rompió ese silencio, aunque no hubo mas palabras entre ellos mientras oían como Andrew contestaba

- Diga… si esta aquí… de parte… vale espera tapando el teléfono para que en la otra línea nadie lo escuchara – Willow es para ti, un tal Fred – dándole el teléfono – parece algo afeminado

- Hola Fred… ¿Qué pasa?... si aun puedo hacerlo… entiendo… cogere el… ¿Qué mas necesitas?... ¿William? ¿Qué Wi…? – la respuesta le vino de golpe, durante unos segundos pareció que el aire no le entrara, que debajo de ella hubiera un agujero negro, no podía no era el mejor momento -¿!QUE!... no puede ser… si, si esta aquí… lo entiendo pero, no es el mejor momento para…. – con un suspiro se rindió era imposible discutir con Fred – esta bien, hablare con Buffy, pero no se si… - no pudo acabar la frase ya que Fred ya había colgado, el sonido del teléfono le hizo salir del trance y con paso lento se dirigió hacia el sótano, donde seguro que no seria fácil ganar esa pelea, le hubiera tenido de mentir decir que no estaba, que Wesley se equivocaba, pero simplemente no podía mentir y parecía tan nerviosa, pero tenia miedo de traer otra bomba en donde una ya había explotado

- No, el es bueno, simplemente algo lo esta impulsado…- Buffy parecía triste, era difícil discutir con Giles el simplemente se movía por los libros en cambio ella lo hacia por la intuición, esa intuición que nunca le había dejado

- Y que quieres hacer, dejarlo libre, y que cuando el primero quiera volver a jugar, la "active" es peligroso Buffy

- El nos ayudo a salvar el mundo en mas de una ocasión Giles, a mas ahora tiene alma, a cambiado, si encontramos lo que le hace vulnerable ante el primero, lo necesito, lo necesitamos… el es el guerrero mas fuerte que tenemos

- Y el primero esta usando eso a su favor

- Willow miro de un lado a otro, como un partido de tenis, pero ahora no había tiempo, a distracciones – Buffy

Buffy se giro para mirar a su amiga a mitad de las escaleras, su cara parecía preocupa e indecisa, con paso rápido se dirigió hacia Willow no sin antes echarle una mirada rápida Spike

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Will?

- Me acaban de llamar de los Ángeles, piden mi ayuda y me preguntaba si…

- Puedes ir Will

- Genial, pero… hay algo mas

- ¿Qué?

- Me han pedido que… que me lleve a… William

- ¿A quien?... – Buffy siguió la mirada de Willow, al pronunciar ese nombre, cuando vio lo que Willow estaba mirando los ojos se le abrieron como platos - ¿Qué?... no

- Pero…

- No puedes, es peligroso

- Lo se pero han insistido, es necesario

Buffy miro a Willow y luego a Spike, tenia miedo que Spike le hiciera daño a alguien o a el mismo, pero algo captaron sus ojos, el directo, tan callado pero que no perdía de vista a Spike, como apretaba el puño con ira contenida, las palabras del director sonaron en su cabeza "un vampiro mato a mi madre" "murió en New York" "era cazadora" si ajuntabas todo tenia el responsable de ese suceso delante de ella, fue Spike, el es el único vampiro que conoce que haya matado a dos cazadoras, y una el New York, todo encajaba el director tenia sed de venganza se lo había dicho, quizás la mejor forma de tener al director y a Spike seguros es alejarlos un tiempo hasta que ella descubra algo mas de ese director

- Esta bien Will, Spike vendrá contigo pero al mínimo peligro

- Volveremos o te avisare… - Willow sonrío a Buffy al final no había sido tan difícil

Buffy se encamino hacia Spike, ignorando cualquier comentario que le hicieran alguno de los dos hombres, ella simplemente tenia ojos para Spike

- Estas segura de lo que haces, no lo puedes dejar ir, no sabes si el hechizo aun le hace efecto, es un peligro para…

- Se va…

Buffy no dijo nada mas no miro la cara de asombro de los dos hombre, no vio como al director se le caía algo de las manos, simplemente vio la cara de terror de Spike, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y le cogió de la mano arrastrándola hacia la salida del sótano mientras intentaba tener una sonrisa de seguridad en sus labios

- Cuando salio del sótano y cerro la puerta soltó a Spike, comprobó como los ojos de el no podían dejar de mirarla, como el miedo lo iba en volviendo – No te preocupes, no te vas de aquí, simplemente, quiero ayudes a Willow con un problema en los Ángeles, mientras yo investigo algo por aquí

- Pero…

- Te dije que no te dejaría, no voy hacerles caso… se que eres bueno Spike, confío en ti

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Seguir a Willow, no lo se… estarás bien, Willow es fuerte y tu también, además yo estaré en alerta por si hay algo, demuéstrale a todos que has cambiado demuéstraselo a Ángel

- asistiendo con la cabeza – Si hay el menor peligro, aquí me…

- Serás el primero el saberlo

- Pero y me vuelve a controlas mientras…

- No pasara… tranquilo

Willow apareció en la cocina, con una bolsa llena, Spike miro esa bolsa negra, no tenia de ser un genio para saber que allí sola había cosas de magia…

- Saldremos esta noche… no se cuando volveremos, pero creo que en un par de días ya estará todo solucionado

- Esta bien… vigilar – no dijo nada mas simplemente les dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, dejando entrar algún rayo de sol que desaparecieron pronto cuando la puerta volvía cerrarse

– Willow miro los ojos dudosos de Spike, acaricio el brazo de el al notar un pequeño temblor, el simplemente se giro y la miro - ¿Estas bien?

- Si… simplemente es que no entiendo nada

- Si quieres yo puedo contarte lo q…

- No luego, lejos de las potenciales no quiero que sepan más de lo que ya saben

- Esta bien no vemos esta noche, descansa un poco

- Si quizás es lo mejor

Continuara


	2. Llegada

2. Llegada

Spike bajo al sótano para echarle un ultimo vistazo, nunca se sabia si ibas a volver…

El sol se iba y la noche llegaba, con un pequeño suspiro subió hacia arriba donde las potenciales le miraban a una cierta distancia, y cada paso que daba ellas daban otro hacia atrás, alguna que otra choco contra la pared, y otras salieron de la cocina… Buffy negó con la cabeza, no se podía creer que se asuntaran de el… vale quizás no era uno de los mejores momentos de Spike, ya que ni el confiaba en si mismo, vale que fuera uno de los peores vampiros de la historia, vale que mas de una vez estuvo a punto de matarla y ser la tercera cazadora en su lista… si esa no era la mejor defensa, pero era Spike era bueno, en mas de una ocasión les había salvado, sabia que había cambiado y ella no daría ni un paso hacia atrás, porque ella confiaba en el y parecía que Willow también, en fin Will había sido secuestrada mas de una vez por el y aun así no parecía que le temiera, mas bien parecía que lo tratara como un amigo, distinto a todos pero un amigo, en mas de una ocasión le había protegido antes incluso que lo hiciera ella, era la que mas hablaba con el la que si tenia de decirle algo se lo decía, aunque su color de piel fuera adquiriendo un color rojizo difícil de ignorar, le trataba como una amiga, y el le recompensaba tratándola por un igual, la tenia bajo su ala y nunca dejo que le pasara nada, uno contaba con el otro, por ejemplo el día que mataron a Glory ella simplemente conecto con el, quizás porque era el que tenia mas posibilidad de triunfo o quizás porque fue la primera en confiar en el…

- ¿Os vais ya?

- Si… - Willow se agacho para coger esa bolsa que había estado preparando todo el día vigilando que no se dejara nada, repasando una y otra vez que todo estuviera correcto, así se había pasado la tarde y aun así seguía teniendo miedo de no olvidarse de nada, cuando fue a cogerla ya no estaba una mano mas veloz lo había cogido antes por el agradecer de Willow ya que pesaba mas de lo que creía, sus ojos se dirigieron al portador de la bolsa, allí con su típica pose de desden y su cigarro ya en la boca preparado para encenderse, se encontraba Spike, listo para partir mientras sacaba su zippo tan inseparable como su abrigo

Un destello del mechero de Spike llamo la atención de Buffy y Willow, nunca se habían fijado pero en un lateral del zippo había unas letras…pero antes de pudieran leer algo Spike lo guardo, lejos de miradas indiscretas, quizás había sido de alguna de sus victimas y ponía el nombre del propietario, quizás ponía Drusilla… Buffy sonrío y es que la curiosidad siempre había podido mas que ella misma, pero le dolía que el ese zippo plateando pusiera el nombre Drusilla dado su pasado, porque eso le hacia pensar que aun sentía algo por ella, en fin habían sido pareja por así decirlo mas de un siglo era imposible olvidar a alguien tan rápido, ella no había podido, no podía negar que cuando veía a Ángel algo dentro de ella se despierta

La puerta se abrió y un impaciente Xander, seguido de un mas que nervioso Andrew pidiendo poder ir aparecieron bajo el portal, esa era la señal era hora de partir

Spike paso delante de ella haciendo correr una ráfaga de viento entre los dos, y solo un suave adiós oyó salir de sus labios, Buffy agarro uno de sus brazo haciendo que el se paralizara, Buffy se puso de puntillas y poco a poco beso su mejilla, era la primera vez que lo besaba después de ese día, y su cuerpo reacciono como si hubiera sido el mejor beso de su vida, al notar su suave piel bajo sus labios al sentir su aroma a cuero y tabaco a su alredor, simplemente reacciono al notar el cuerpo tenso de Spike, despacio se fue separando sin dejar de observar sus ojos

- Buen viaje… -

Buffy sonrío, porque si Spike no estuviera muerto quizás hoy hubiera conseguido que se le subieran los colores, vio como Willow sonreía, y como Xander se marchaba dirección al coche diciendo algo en voz baja… Andrew simplemente los miraba sin pestañear, sus ojos iluminados y su sonrisa infantil hizo al menos durante una décima de segundo hacer sonreír a Spike como hacia tiempo que no hacia, Willow beso a Buffy, con esa pequeña sonrisa de complicidad y siguió a Spike que ya se dirigía hacia el coche… cuando Buffy ya iba a cerrar la puerta alguien se lo impidió

- No me voy a morir ¿verdad? – Buffy río, al oír el comentario de Spike, y es que quizás si que había parecido una despedida

- No… tira, te esperan

- Gracias… - otra vez esa voz dulce volvió a en volver la noche, y como si nunca hubiera estado allí Spike desapareció en la oscuridad, esta vez Buffy vio como el coche se alejaba y como la luna empezaba a iluminar un poco la oscuridad de la noche

El trayecto fue un intento de ser silencioso, pero como ya se sabe allí donde esta Andrew no hay silencio, todo el trayecto, fue la misma conversación o a Willow eso les pareció ya que Xander se unió al cabo de un rato a el quizás por aburrimiento o porque habían encontrado algo en común, mientras ellos dos simplemente se comentaban algo espontáneamente y soltaba alguna risas, de nervios de miedo de inseguridad, pero el fin una risa que al menos en cierta manera tranquilizaban

Willow vio como Spike volvía a sacar ese zippo que en los últimos minutos había adquirido protagonismo, no pudo alcázar a ver lo que ponía simplemente veía que había algo escrito pero parecía como si Spike supiera que intentaba leer el nombre que allí pudiera haber… ya que o lo tapaba o lo giraba o lo escondía con rapidez, y en su rostro siempre había una pequeña sonrisa de picardía

El aeropuerto empezó a hacerse visible y los nervios cada vez mas patentes, al cabo de unos pocos minutos estaban en la entrada, escuchando o en otros casos ignorando las palabras de Xander y alguna que otra amenaza… Andrew se despidió demasiado teatralmente y eso hizo que mas de una persona se girara para mirarnos, Spike entro dentro del aeropuerto para evitar mas miradas y algún que otro comentario, Willow se sintió aliviada al notar el frío aire que corría por su cuerpo cuando entro al aeropuerto, vio que Spike empezaba a ser el centro de atención, las chicas se giraban para verlo o sonreían cuando creían que las estaba mirado, como algunos chicos llamaban la atención a sus respectivas parejas, y es que Spike era difícil de ignorar, era guapo, atlético, y su pintas de chico malo hacia derretir a mas de una, ella misma había caído a las garras de el, ella misma había suspirado al verlo aparecer, vuelto por la penumbra en el callejón del Bronze, ella había sentido un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo al oír que la veía como algo mas que la amiga de la cazadora, que se había fijado en ella… y ahora lo estaba mirando bajo la luz del aeropuerto, ese pelo rubio platino ahora parecía blanco, esos ojos celestes destacaba aun mas si podían parecía como si miraras el cielo un día despejado, esa piel pálida destacaba mas con su ropa oscura, y Spike parecía tan tranquilo, aunque sabia que todo mirada se dirigía a el, quizás ya estaba acostumbrado o quizás le hacia sentir bien

Willow miro a Spike cuando el avión empezó a despegar, y es que hacia unos minutos Spike le había dicho que nunca había subido en uno, cuando el nació ni siquiera existían, como podía confiar en algo que no estaba cuando el había nacido, esa fue su defensa… ella simplemente sonrío y lo guío hacia la puerta de entrada mientras le decía que a ella tampoco la conocía y confiaba… eso consiguió el silencio de el y que la siguiera, ahora se encontraba en medio del aire y Spike parecía que buscara una salida al mas mínimo peligro

- No pasara nada…

- tragando saliva al mismo tiempo que su mirada encuentra la de Willow – ¿Qué pasa?...

- ¿Qué?

- En los Ángeles ¿Qué pasa?

- Willow miro sus manos y luego a Spike… con un pequeño suspiro, intento encontrar las palabras, - Ángelus… Ángelus ha vuelto, y por lo que se ve quiere verte

- si ya se sentía incono en el avión eso ultimo no le hizo relajarse – ¿Y le hacéis caso? ¿Desde cuando se le hace caso a Ángelus?

- Wesley cree que quizás tu tienes la llave para hacer que Ángelus recupere el alma… mientras lo tienen encerado

- ¿Qué pasa con su alma?

- No lo se… simplemente me pidieron que viniera, que había magia involucrada con todo ese caos y tu… por lo que se ve eres el único que puedes enfrentarte…

- A el… esta bien – el trayecto volvió a ser silencioso y es que pocas palabras mas se necesitaban en estemos momentos, volvería a estar enfrente de quien lo convirtió en un monstruo en el monstruo que ahora era, del que intento quitarle todo rastro de humanidad, esa humanidad en que William siempre había intentado huir y ahora el intentaba recuperar, porque sabia que aun estaba allí, ese poeta enamoradizo aun estaba allí, dentro suyo era ese poeta quien se había enamorado por primera vez de Buffy, la primera vez que la vio bailando en mitad del Bronze… Spike no lo había visto pero William si, y aunque eran las mismas personas una era tan distinta a la otra… una decía que amaba la oscuridad, el otro la tranquilidad… uno decía que odia la gente, el otro necesitaba estar rodeado de ello… uno solo tenia ojos por una mujer, el otro tenia la mente mas abierta… y eso lo vio cuando le pusieron ese chip, vio como William se iba haciendo paso ante la bestia ahora dormida… pero alguien la había vuelto a despertar dejándola ir allí donde quisiera… si no tuviera suficiente con su conflicto ahora tenia que entrar en otro, el de Ángelus… Willow decía que lo tenían encerrado, controlado, pero no era así, era el quien los tenia encerrados, controlados y atemorizados, ese hijo de puta debía de estar disfrutando

El avión aterrizo, y Spike aunque fuera irónico pudo respirar tranquilo aunque no le hacia falta, con ansias se puso un cigarro en la boca y busco el zippo, una sensación de familiaridad corrió en su cuerpo cuando la nicotina empezó hacer su efecto , cuando la maleta paso delante de ellos Spike la cogió, y con paso acelerado se dirigieron al Hyperion _Hotel…_

_Continuara…_


	3. Hazlo

3. Hazlo

Spike miro el hotel, como mas cerca estaba su cuerpo mas pesaba, su cuerpo le decía que no siguiera, pero en su interior quería seguir, quería ver lo que había tras esa puerta quería enfrentarse al el, quizás por ultima vez… quería volver esa adrenalina que sintió cuando lo golpeo… cuando se había aliado con Buffy para acabar con el, quería volverse a sentirse libre como ese día… sin percatase ya estaba allí delante de esa puerta, donde todas sus dudas se iban yendo a medida que notaba como el aire frío de la noche iba desapareciendo

Y mientras ese frío iba desapareciendo otro empezó, allí mirándolos, sin hacer ningún movimiento, simplemente mirándolo con ojos asustados, cada paso que daba, sus ojos parecían mas atemorizados… no los podía culpar, ya tenían suficiente con un loco psicópata para haber dos, con un pequeño suspiro se paro lo suficiente lejos de ellos pero lo suficiente cerca de donde estaba Ángelus… desde aquí podía notarlo, su mirada se quedo fija en una de las puertas… estaba allí… una sensación de ansias entro por su cuerpo…

- Willow… por fin has llegado – la voz de una mujer que acababa de entrar en la habitación rompió el silencio y durante unos segundos hizo que Spike se olvidara de esa puerta y mirara a cada uno de lo que allí se encontraba - ¿Quién eres? – no sabia como pero esa chica le hacia hacer sentir bien una pequeña sonrisa… salio de sus labios esa risa que podía acompañar la de esa chica

- Fred…- la voz de uno de los hombres hizo que la muchacha se dirigiera hacia el al ver el rostro serio del hombre, que por lo que había intuido Spike debía de ser el vigilante, Willow le había dicho que había uno, y la manera de actuar lo confirmaba, siempre un libro en las manos, la forma nerviosa deponerse sus gafas bien, su traje ahora roto, no dudaba que había pasado mejores tiempos – es William

- El es… - su mirada se quedo fija en Spike, aun no había borrado esa pequeña sonrisa, pero ahora parecía mas nerviosa que antes, y su sonrisa empezaba a desaparecer –

- No creas que me fío de ti vampiro – la voz de un chico hizo que se girara, allí en medio de la oscuridad se encontraba otro hombre, sus rasgos fuertes y su mirada fría hacia sentir incomodo a Spike

- Connor… no es el momento

Spike miro esos ojos fríos, desafiándolo, echo que izo que el chico que en la oscuridad le había parecido rival difícil, desapareció al ver un paso dudosa hacia el frente… hacia bien en dudar delante de el o de Ángelus, nunca se sabia, y mas si el empezaba desafiar

- Si que lo es, siempre lo es…

- Eres el hijo de Ángel

- ¿Qué…?

- Cordelia dio un paso en frente, con curiosidad renovada… - ¿Cómo lo sabes? Porque parecido no creo que les hayas encontrado

- Huele a el… mas bien apesta a el, y a no ser que se lo esté tirando, o comiendo en el desayuno… es su hijo

- Muy bien Sherlock

- Connor… ese no es el caso Spike… - Wesley levanto la vista del libro, para mirarlo – el caso es que Ángelus esta aquí, y por algún motivo quiere verte ¿sabes porque puede ser?

- encogiéndose de hombros – No…

- En serio algo que…

- No… no se que tiene en mente, no se que piensa no se que quiere… vosotros estáis con el…

- No nos habla, dice, que somos inferiores a el

- Y eso lo dice un tipo que esta encerado en una jaula… - Spike sonrío y es quizás Ángelus estaba mas loco que Drusilla y que el mismo – Willow ¿tienes todo listo?

- Si… ¿Dónde esta Faith?

- Arriba, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte… lo mismo que retiene a la alma de Ángel también retiene la vida de Faith

- ¿Podrás hacerlo?

- ¿Hacer que? ¿Qué queréis hacer?

- Un simple hechizo… bueno quizás no están simple, pero es lo mas adecuado… dejaría a Ángelus inconsciente durante un rato…

- ¿Cuándo rato?

- Minutos horas… no lo se – mirando a Cordelia – pero tu lo sabes, sabes como es… sabes que si Ángelus sigue en pie, saldrá, una simple jaula no lo detendrá… acuérdate del segundo año el Sunnydale, el quería sangre a toda costa y si no hubiera sido por Buffy y la ayuda de Spike lo hubiera logrado, no lo pudimos parar hasta el final y ya era tarde… casi destruye en mundo

- estremeciéndose – Si lo se, me acuerdo… -señalando a Spike – pero el se piro

- Pero ayude…

- Esta bien Willow… pero Faith….

- No lo se… es un viaje por así decirlo espiritual, no se donde irán ni donde estarán…

- ¿Quién ira?

- Faith… Ángelus… y Spike

- ¿Cuándo será?

- Ahora… Spike

- Esta bien… - dirigiéndose hacia el sofá- buenas noches

Como si de la bella durmiente se tratara, después de que Willow pronunciara unas palabras en latín, Ángelus y Spike cayeron en un sueño profundo demasiado profundo, para poder escapar…

Todo empezaba y ya no había escapatoria

Continuara…


	4. persiguiendo el pasado

4. Persiguiendo el pasado

Ángelus miraba a su alrededor, de estar encerrado en una jaula, a estar en medio de un puerto, que estaba pasando aquí… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la brujita, la brujita… lo había echo, había detectado su fuerza desde esa jodida jaula… y ahora estaba aquí, para que… por lo que parecía lo había traído al pasado, ¿estaba solo? ¿Le daba carta blanca? ¿Era una trampa?.. Lo mas seguro

- Vaya así que esto es America hace un siglo… - encogiéndose de hombros – la imagina distinta

- Ángel se giro de golpe al oír la voz, allí estaba… la cazadora suplente, siempre le había parecido eso, todas eran la suplente de Buffy, Kendra, Faith… ninguna como Buffy, esa esencia que transmitía… un gruñido, sonó por todo su cuerpo, tenia ganas de volverla a ver… esta vez acabaría lo que no había podido la primera vez, pero mientras… estaría distraído aquí… - ¿Creía que estarías muerta? ¿O en coma?

- Siento desilusionarte…

- No lo creas… - abalanzándose hacia ella, y chocando con las cajas que había detrás de ella –

- Vaya… – mirando detrás suyo

-levantándose y mirando a Faith - ¿Qué cojones eres…? ¿Eres como el fantasma de Scrooge? ¿Sabes no es navidad?

- Pues es una lastima…

- observando como el antiguo el, se acerca a ellos, intentado camuflarse con la gente, ser uno mas, pero no puedes ser uno mas ni camuflarte, cuando la gente rehúye de ti… eso era lo que el odiaba, ese desprecio que la gente le daba a su persona, ese demonio interior que se despertaba, por cada mirada de superioridad que le mostraban, esas ansias de morder y a la vez no poder por esa maldita alma… - No puede ser…

- Uuuh eso tiene de doler… hay que ver la gente, como intenta evitar cualquier contacto con un pobre a simple vista vagabundo… que lastima nadie sabe quien es, ni tiemblan ni huyen- viendo como el Ángel del pasado, atraviesa Ángelus… - No eso tiene de doler… ¿te acabas de ignorar a ti mismo?

- Ángelus, sonrío al reconocer ese acento ingles, esa voz… pero una parte de el temblaba de rabia con lo que le acababa de decir – Willly… - mirando hacia arriba de las cajas en las que hacia unos minutos había chocado

- Es William… - saltando desde las cajas y quedando cara a cara con el - o Spike

- Willy, no es bueno jugar al héroe, cuando no te puedo tocar…

- He seguido tu ejemplo, Liam... – mirando a Faith - ¿estas bien?

- Un poco debilitada, pero bien

- Oooh que bonito... te preocupas por la muchacha, sabes si no fuera imposible juraría que tienes alma…

- No un chip, pero como si lo fuera… -

- Apestas a humanidad, Willy

- Y tú apestas simplemente y no me quejo…

Faith miro a lado y al otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara… ella se había burlado de Ángelus mas de una vez, pero siempre le había dado miedo sus movimientos, su reacción, pero Spike simplemente ignoraba al vampiro mas mayor… quizás era por los años que hacia que se conocían, porque no le tenia miedo, o porque el siempre había sido el vampiro rebelde… fuera lo que fuera, de una forma extraña le transmitía seguridad…

- Hey… - las palabras se murieron en sus labios en ver otro hombre bajando del barco, iba delante de una mujer rubia, su mirada parecía aburrida y dudosa, y sus pies se negaban a levantarse provocando que andará arrastrándolos… pero eso no es lo que le llamo la atención, lo que fue es que el hombre que tenia delante también lo tenia aun lado, con el pelo distinto, con las ropas cambiadas… pero era el, ahora su mirada se dirigía para el vampiro rubio que sonreía con ironía al verse…

- Me seguisteis…

- Darla me obligo… yo no quería, por mi como si no te hubiera visto mas

- Estas a mi lado ahora

- Por desgracia

- ¿Porque me seguisteis?

- encogiéndose de hombros – No lo se… para vigilarte, para saber que ibas hacer, porque Darla estaba obsesionada contigo… para huir del maestro… no lo tengo claro

- ¿Dónde estaba Drusilla?

- Se quedo en Londres… se encapricho de otro demonio y me echo de su lado, una vez que tu te fuiste

- ¿Y volviste con ella?

- Siempre volvía, o lo hacia ella o lo hacia yo, Dru estaba loca, y yo estaba loco por ella… al igual que tu con Darla

- Si supongo… pero eso no es el caso, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué la brujita me ha traído aquí?

- volviéndose a encoger de hombros – No se… querrá que recuerdes algo, o mostrados algo

- Hey chicos, no es por cortaros la charla, pero se largan…

- ¿Y? ya se como sigue

- Muy listo Einstein… pero no has pensado que ellos son nuestro pase de salida

Como si nunca hubieran estado allí, los dos vampiros seguidos de la cazadora, empezaron a correr, para perseguir a su pasado… sabían que esto no acabaría rápido, que algo tenían de ver, o recordar, o aprender… que por mucho que miraran, por mucho que quisieran huir, no podrían hasta que lo entendieran

Continuara…


	5. No soy el único loco

5. No soy el único loco

La persecución siguió hasta que llegaron a un pequeño bar, cerca del puerto, pero lo suficiente alejado para no ser molestado… los marineros brindaban escandalosamente, y soltaban carcajadas demasiado ruidosas para ser reales… pero en todo el bar solo había un hombre al cual tenia al rostro serio, su mirada no se movía de suelo, y su bebida estaba intacta… no parecía que estuviera allí, simplemente parecía la sombra de lo que fue… de tanto en tanto apretaba el puño como conteniendo las ganas de hacer alguna cosas, y murmuraba alguna palabra en voz baja…

- Eh amigo… ¿le ocurre algo?

El hombre que hasta ahora había tenido la mirada fija en el suelo, la levanto por primera vez para ver el camarero, que lo miraba… un pequeño suspiro salio de sus labios y poco a poco volvió a bajar la cabeza para volver a fijarse en el sucio suelo

- No…

- ¿Una mala noche?

- Si… por así decirlo…

- ¿Problemas con la mujer?

- El hombre que mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, empezaba a perder la paciencia, el solo quería un poco de paz… intentar pasar desapercibido, y acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, quería estar solo no quería compañía, no se lo merecía… pero parecía que ese hombre no le dejaría hasta que encontrara una respuesta que le satisficiera

- Si… bueno ella me ha echado de su lado

- Vaya… ¿no tiene donde quedarse hoy?

- No… pero me acostumbro fácil a los peores lugares, la calle parece uno de los mejores sitios

- ¿Qué?... no, no dejare que duerma en la calle… por dios no somos animales

- Como si lo fuera… créeme

- No sea así amigo… la vida es difícil, y a veces es mejor no dejar que la oscuridad le invada… yo también he pasado mis momentos con mi mujer… pero una buena joya lo arregla todo…

- Supongo

- No eres de aquí ¿no?

- No… vengo de Londres, acabo de llegar

- Y quiere pasar la noche en las calles… son peligrosas amigo y mas por un extranjero, quedase

- No tengo mucho dinero…

- Me puedes ayudar aquí dentro, por lo que veo es fuerte, y una mano mas me vendrá bien… sobre todo para echarlos – asiendo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a los marineros – no hay día, que no haya una pelea

Y como si los estuvieran escuchando, uno de los hombres empezó a gritar seguidos de los demás, los golpes en la mesa cada vez eran mas fuertes y como si en cámara lenta fuera una de las botellas que estaba reposado en la mesa salio volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared, demasiado cerca del hombre que hasta ahora había estado hablando con el camarero…

- ¿Quieres que empiece a trabajar ahora?

- No creo que sea muy seguro chico… son demasiados, no te preocupes cuando acaben de pelearse se irán… ¿chico?

Pero ya no pudo hacer nada porque el hombre se estaba dirigiendo hacia los demás con paso decidido…

En la mesa mas lejana del local, como intentado ocultarse de ser vistos tres personas miraban la pelea, cada uno tenia una mirada seria, pero mostraban diferentes cosas, uno era ignorancia, la otra curiosidad, y la ultimo aburrimiento

- Ya se como acaba, les doy una paliza… y ayudo a ese tío – estremeciendo al oír la palabra ayuda – y ni pruebo una sola gota de sangre, ese idiota siempre pesando el lo que hizo y no hizo… al final de la noche estaba bebiendo la sangre de una rata, sabes lo que es tomar sangre de una rata…

- No…

- Si…

- mirando a Spike – Pues ya sabes lo que es…

- Sangre, todo es sangre…

- No tiene gusto

- Pero es sangre…

- Me siento incomprendido

- No eres el único que lo piensa…

- Chicos… -señalando la pelea – se acabado…

Los hombres que hacia unos minutos habían empezado una pelea, ahora estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor… mientras que el hombre volvía hacia la barra, sin ninguna herida a la vista, el camarero lo miraba entre fascinado y con miedo, pero una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en su rostro, seria un buen empleado, al menos para echar a esos tipos

- Gracias… ¿pero como?… - mirando a los hombres y luego a el – sabes mejor no me lo digas… me llamo Michael…

- estrechándole la mano que le ofrecía el hombre – Ángelu… Ángel… me llamo Ángel

Un gruñido hizo desviar otra vez la atención de lo que ocurría delante de ellos para mirar al hombre que se movía nervioso…

- En serio… que hacemos aquí, que quiere hacerme la bruja, enseñándome mi pasado como Ángel, ¿para que?... para que se me ablanda el corazón

- No tienes corazón…

- Exacto no tengo… - mirando a Spike – si que tengo, solo que esta parado… pero mi corazón late cuando soy Ángelus… te acuerdas de esas noches, en las que salíamos de caza y matábamos aquel que se interponía en nuestro camino… y aunque no lo hiciera también lo matábamos, era divertido… eso era vida, no esto – señalado delante suyo – es un monstruo, un monstruo encerrado, porque yo siempre estoy aquí – tocándose el pecho – en su interior, por mucha alma que tenga, estoy aquí

- siempre ha sido así…

- Por desgracia si…

- Pero Ángel es callado y el es tan…

- ¿Imbécil?

- Uuum no, bueno si… pero no busco esta palabra mas bien, no se…

-Quizás es guapo…

- Encima engreído, - mirando a Ángelus – en serio eres un asesino psicópata, engreído… ¿y aun estas vivo?...

Ángelus iba a replicar cuando noto como la sala se movía, o eso parecía y la escena cambiaba radicalmente, la mañana había llegado y el bar volvía abrir las puertas, un hombre con un abrigo que tapaba todo rastro de piel, entraba en el local como si le fuera la vida y quizás así era, retirándose la capucha que tapa su rostro, y mostrando una sonrisa de anuncio, se acerco al hombre que lo miraba con interés y con miedo, al igual que le había pasado la noche anterior, ese hombre le hacia presentir algo distinto a los demás

- Buenos días… - sus ojos celestes, brillaban por el poco sol que entraba por la puerta y que no llegaba a tocar su piel

- Buenos días… ¿puedo ayudarle?

- Pues si… veras, ayer llegue aquí, vengo de Londres y mientras andaba por estas calles, esta mañana he oído, voces sobre que un solo hombre que les dio una paliza a unos jóvenes marineros… y me han dicho que había sido en este bar… y quizás es por mera curiosidad, o porque me interesa, pero me gustaría hablar con el…

- Vera señor no esta aquí

- Eso no lo dudo, el cielo aun esta demasiado despejado para que este despierto… ¿pero vendrá hoy?

- Por la noche… puede ser, pero lo conocí ayer y…

- ¿Me esta mintiendo?

- No… no, es verdad, no se si vendrá…

- con un pequeño suspiro se quito el abrigo – Espero por su bien que no me mienta…

- ¿Me esta amenazando?

- No lo estoy advirtiendo – su mirada celeste se volvió mas fría que hielo, y su sonrisa antes amigable, ahora era burlona y con un poco de advertencia

Faith miro al hombre que acababa de llegar, y trago saliva, no podía creerse que estuviera tan tranquila, al lado de dos de los peores vampiros que había habido… pero había una cosa que no pida negar es que los dos no debían tener ningún problema para llevarse la chica que querían, ni ahora, ni antes

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… ¿Por qué?

- mirándola burlonamente – Estas mas pálida que nosotros chica… creía que eras una cazadora, no te puedes asustar con tanta facilidad…

- No estoy asustada…

- Spike se mordió el labio inferior y se acerco a ella, hasta estar lo suficiente cerca para que Ángelus lo oyera - Podemos oler el miedo… - sonriendo burlonamente como había echo antes Ángelus – y también otras cosas – guiñándole el ojo

Eso último lo dijo algo más fuerte, lo suficiente fuerte para que Ángelus lo oyera y soltara una carcajada, mientras la miraba lascivamente

- Vale… - un color rojizo amenazo en salir en su rostro - sois atractivos, pero no soy la única que lo piensa… además no habíamos quedado que no estábamos aquí para adivinar a que olía cada uno

Ahora fue el turno de Spike de soltar una carcajada al igual que lo estaba haciendo Ángelus, un chasquido hizo que los tres volvieran a mira al frente, a tiempo de ver como el hombre caía pesadamente al suelo, bajo la mirada divertida de William… al mismo tiempo que el golpe en el suelo resonaba por todo el local, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer que al igual que el llevaba un abrigo que cubría todo rastro de piel, cuando la puerta se cerro la mujer se deslizo la capucha

- William, habíamos quedado que no lo mataríamos…

- Me estaba mintiendo

- Ahora Ángelus lo sabrá

- ¿Porque?... es de día, puede culpar el accidente por un asalto

- ¿Y le han partido el cuello?

- Si… porque no, no tiene ninguna mordida, ni hay sangre de por medio

- suspirando - ¿Has descubierto algo?

- No… - rodando los ojos – bueno si, ha estado aquí

- No decías que te estaba mintiendo

- En cierta forma si… ningún mortal dice la verdad nunca, yo lo se, lo he sido

- volviendo a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha al igual que hacia William – Vamos, antes de que llegue alguien – agarrándole el brazo y tirando de el

-Ángelus sonrío desde que estaba aquí era feliz – Ves como no soy el único loco…

Spike no dijo nada y salio del local con la mirada perdida, triste, sus manos temblaban al recordar ese día, su alma gritaba, y ese hombre reclamaba venganza en su interior, este viaje seria mas duro de lo que creía… cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos, la oscuridad les volvió a invadir, y cuando la luz volvió, la noche ya había echo presencia, y el lugar había cambiado

Continuara…


	6. No enseñes, si no quieres ser enseñado

6. No enseñes, si no quieres ser enseñado

Monstruo, psicópata, asesino, despiadado… esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, eran gritos en la oscuridad, pero podía reconocer las voces de sus victimas, podía incluso ver sus ojos en su ultimo aliento, esa mirada, esa mirada de miedo, de dolor, de venganza de impotencia… no se podía ir, su alma gritaba, mientras el demonio que tenia dentro reía, se reía de esa alma… y el, el simplemente no pida ver mas allá de la oscuridad

- sonriendo y acercándose a Spike que estaba unos pasos mas adelantados que ellos – Te enseñe bien… creía que serias un vampiro mas, perdido, y que no duraría ni un año… pero veo que aun estas aquí… y ahora lo entiendo, supiste llevar las riendas una vez que yo me fui… supiste dejar a la familia en lo alto, aunque no estuviera

- Spike se paro de golpe, y su mirada ahora fría se dirigió al otro vampiro, la mandíbula apretada igual que su puño, demostraba que se estaba conteniendo de golpearlo… para que el esfuerzo, para golpear el viento, no valía la pena – Tu… tu te sientes orgulloso de lo que me enseñaste… me convertiste en un monstruo, y no me llevaste a la locura porque no pudiste

- Yo te enseñe todo lo que tenias de saber, para sobrevivir, o que creías que un pobre poeta, iba a durar mas de media noche en la oscuridad… yo te quite tu humanidad William, yo te convertí en una leyenda… gracias a mi estas vivo

- Pues preferiría estar muerto, más de lo que ya lo estoy

Ángelus iba a replicar, pero para que, para decir que lo que eran, que era superior a un simple humano, ya se lo había dicho muchas veces y todas las veces habían tenido el mismo resultado, el acababa ignorándolo, y es que William nunca había sido como los demás, siempre huyendo de la oscuridad, pero sin llegar a la luz, porque sabia que su vida desde que se cruzo con Drusilla seria esa la oscuridad, no había nada mas… la luz se había acabado, pero esto era mejor, no envejeces no tienes miedo a nada, vives el momento… porque no querer ser lo que es, era mejor que ser un pobre poeta, desafortunado en el amor

- mirándolo, su pasado como Ángel no le afectaba, pero que William quisiera morir, quizás en algún rincón en su interior, le quemaba por dentro -Pues ya sabes el amanecer siempre aparece…

- Algún día lo veré

Faith miro a los dos vampiros y luego al frente, empezaba a entender porque Willow había echo esto, entre esos dos había algo mas que odio, en fin eran como una familia, y Ángelus estaba mostrando que había algo mas que le importaba a parte de el mismo, y aunque no lo digiera se le notaba

- ¿Dónde estamos?... – Faith distrajo la atención de los dos vampiros

- Ni idea…

- Pues es tu pasado guapo, si tu no lo sabes…

- Parece Chicago, -mirando a su alrededor – y los coches son de los años veinte… - mirando a Ángelus y luego el local que estaba enfrente de ellos, a pocos metros en un banco estaba sentado Ángel, con la mirada perdida - aquí es donde…

- Si… no, mierda, no lo puedo volver hacer… - mirando a Faith – tenemos de irnos

- ¿Qué porque?..

Mirando al frente al tiempo de ver como Ángel pasaba la carretera al mismo tiempo que un coche… por unos milésimas de segundo no lo arroyo, su mirada ahora estaba dividida, entre Ángel y Ángelus… solo cuando volvió a oír el gruñido de Ángelus su atención se centro en Ángel, en sus manos llevaba un cachorro, un cachorro que si no fuera por el ahora estaría muerto

- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - Que tierno tío, has salvado a un cachorro… -

- moviendo el puño como si quisiera golpear el aire – Mierda

Una mujer… salio de uno de los locales, su mirada se dirigió donde estaba Ángel con el perro

- Oooh gracias… - cogiendo el perro - muchas gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por salvar a mi perro, poca gente lo haría… - mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?

- No, no hace falta – dando un paso hacia atrás – tengo que irme…

- Espera – sacando un papel del bolso – me gustaría que fueras, al menos por darte las gracias, otra vez… es una pequeña fiesta, de mascaras… ya sabes así nadie sabe quien es quien… toma – dándole el papel – te estaré esperando

- Pero… yo no

- Es solo una fiesta… si no puedes venir lo entenderé, pero todos merecemos divertirnos ¿no?

- No creo… pero intentare estar

- sonriendo - Estupendo

Un hombre salio del local y cogió el brazo de la mujer

- Jessica, el jefe te llama, tienes de volver dentro

- Esta bien, nos vemos… eeemmm…

- Ángel…

- volviendo a sonreír, mientras el hombre la arrastraba al interior del local - Nos vemos mañana por la noche… Ángel

Dicho eso cada uno tomo sus caminos, Ángel volvió a mira el papel y con un pequeño suspiro la guardo en el bolsillo del abrigo

- Ves con alma ligabas y todo

- Y sin ella también…

- No tanto…

- Quizás mas que tu Willy

- No lo creo Liam

- Venga me estáis diciendo que cuando estabais juntos no ligabais

- Antes no es ahora… las chicas no se iban con el primero que veían, primero miraban su cartera, su categoría, su especto y luego nada…

- Las mujeres esperaban ver un anillo antes de irse con un hombre… y la aceptación del padre era lo primordial… aparte de lo que ha dicho Ángelus

- Ya… ¿pero ninguna chica caía en vuestros brazos?

- Si… pero luego no se despertaban… además estaba Darla

- Y Dru…

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora es complicado

- Y yo tengo una jodida maldición, y cuando soy Ángel, el ya procura no tirarse a nadie, si no quiere que aparezca, pero si siempre fuera así… me tiraría a toda chica que viera, y luego me la comería – mirándola – claro

- chasqueando los dedos, para llamar la tensión de Faith y de Ángelus – Esto se mueve

Como de un truco de magia se tratara, al igual que había pasado anteriormente, se encontraban en otro lugar, para ser mas concretos al interior del local donde había entrado la mujer que había estado hablando con Ángel, en la barra se encontraba un hombre, su mirada celeste brillaba a la poca luz, hipnotizando a todas las mujeres que allí se encontrasen

- Tienes a mis compañeras embelesadas - sentándose a su lado

- sonriendo – Ya lo he visto…

- Es la primera vez que te veo aquí… ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?

- Si, vengo de Londres…

- ¿Entonces solo estas de paso?

- Eh… si, pero si Chicago me sigue atrayendo como hasta ahora, no se si podré irme

- Seria un placer tener por aquí

- El placer a sido mío poder conocerte… eres la primera mujer agradable que conozco, desde que estoy aquí

- ¿En serio?

- mordiéndose el labio inferior – Si… también tengo que decirte, que eres con la primera que hablo

- soltando una pequeña carcajada – Entonces seguro que lo soy… ¿Y porque has venido a Chicago?

- Aaah… me han arrastrado más bien…

- ¿Tu mujer?..

- Mi prometida mejor dicho… unas piden joyas, otras viajes, ya sabes… además tenia de acabar de arreglar unas cosas por aquí, así que no a sido un simple viaje de placer, siempre hay trabajo ¿no crees?

- sonriendo – Si… me llamo Jessica

- Perdona es verdad, no me presentado… William, por cierto tu prometido, se veía muy atento con tu mascota – acariciando el perro que la mujer tenia en brazos

- Ah el… no es mi prometido

- ¿No?... perdona, hago conjeturas demasiado rápido

- No te preocupes

- ¿Es un amigo?

- Un posible amigo… si, aunque un poco callado, pero su nombre le describe tal como es

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Ángel…

- sonriendo – Ángel… - chasqueado la lengua – seguro que si

- ¿Qué?

- Nada… esta pensando en voz alta – mirando su reloj – tengo que irme

- Espera… no se si tendréis tiempo, o queréis venir, pero mañana por la noche hay una fiesta de mascaras y… - sacando otro papel del bolso y dándoselo – me gustaría, que vinieras con tu prometida… y quizás conozcas a Ángel aunque no se si vendrá

- mirando el papel y luego a ella – Seguro que si

Una mujer rubia se acerco por detrás de William y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos a modo de saludo

- William querido… es hora de irnos

- mirando hacia tras, mientras una sonrisa se volvía a dibujar en su rostro, a la vez que la mujer le besaba ante la atenta mirada de Jessica – Si es verdad, nos vemos mañana… tengo ganas de conocer a Ángel y de volverte a ver – esas ultimas palabras fueron seguidas de una pequeña sonrisa, cuando ya estuvieron suficientemente apartados de Jessica, sus miradas volvieron a ser esas miradas frías y superficiales – Ya se como vas a ver a Ángelus… perdona mejor dicho Ángel – dándole el papel

- leyendo el papel y mirando otra vez a William, con la mirada dudosa - ¿Ángel?

- Se ha cambiado el nombre querida

- Su alma lo esta cambiando… ya no es el hombre que conocí

- No quieres ir…

- No lo se, lo único que se, es que tu si que iras…

- ¿Y Dru?

- Se ha vuelto a Londres…

- ¿Otro demonio?

- Eso parece, pero es lo mejor, mientras Drusilla este en Londres, el maestro puede pensar que nosotros también lo estamos

- A no ser que empiece a cantar que esta sola

- ¿Qué?

- Dru esta loca ¿recuerdas?... como empiece a decir por todo los lugares donde vaya que esta sola, el maestro lo descubrirá…

- suspirando – Voy a matar a Ángelus…

- Por cierto hablando de Ángelus ¿crees que vendrá?

- Lo mas probable… hay una cazadora por aquí, y la estará protegiendo… después de los varios cuerpos que has dejado por tu camino…

- Solo mate a tres

- A plena calle…

- No los mordí… además que no me dejaban pasar, y querían aprovecharse de ti, hubiera llamado mas la tensión que tu los lanzaras por los aires

- Era de noche no lo hubiera visto nadie

- Pero ellos lo hubieran contado

- ¿El que? Que una mujer les gano, que les lanzo por los aires… son hombres, son humanos… no creo

- Oops pues es verdad… pero no hubiera sido tan divertido, al menos para mi

- rodando los ojos – Vamos, hay que ir a buscar ropa para mañana, y una mascara – cogiéndole de la mano y volviendo arrastrar fuera del local

- golpeando la mesa – Besaste a Darla…

- Como si fuera la primera vez, y no te sorprendas que tú ya sabias que mientras tú estabas con Dru, yo estaba con Darla… yo también sabia jugar ese juego, y Darla también

- Pero la besaste delante de… de ellos

- ¿Y?

- Que la besaste… sin que yo lo supiera, solo yo puedo besarla

- Te recuerdo lo que me dijiste una vez, "puedes tener todo lo que quieres, pero nada nunca es tuyo" esa fueron tus palabras, acata lo que dices

- Chicos esto vuelve a cambiar…

Y otra vez la oscuridad, y la luz volvía a parecer… otro lugar distinto, una gran sala, música de fondo, y demasiada gente con mascaras para poder reconocer a alguien… si ya estaban en la fiesta, y su pasado no tardaría en llegar

Continuara…


	7. Bajo la mascara… ¿hay la verdad?

7. Bajo la mascara… ¿hay la verdad?

La noche había llegado y la fiesta o baile de mascaras como le quisieran decir estaba en marcha, en una de las mesas se encontraba ellos tres y mas de una vez habían tenido de sentir la sensación de que alguien les aplastaba al sentarse encima, aunque los atravesaban la sensación no era agradable, al final habían encontrado una mesa en la que nadie se acercaba, pero era ideal para ver lo que sucedían con su pasado, recordando cosas o observando lo que no vieron o oyeron

En un rincón casi en la oscuridad, se encontraba Ángel, su mirada triste hacia que mas de una mujer se acercara a el, para ofrecerle algo o simplemente para hablar, pero siempre acababa igual, cuatro palabras y la chica se apartaba de su lado, como el quería… pero a la mujer que conoció ayer no podía alejarla, había algo en ella que…

- Creía que no vendrías… o que simplemente habías sido un sueño

- ¿Qué?... –intentado sonreír pero solo consiguiendo una mueca, sus medio rostro tapado le hacia casi irreconocible, pero ella, ella había sabido quien era - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Que eras tu… muy fácil, tu mirada es muy difícil de ver… y te lo digo yo, he visto muchas miradas, de todo tipo, y ninguna como la tuya

- ¿Cómo es la mía?

- Triste, melancólica, misteriosa… una mirada que parece que viva en un remordimiento o en mas de uno

- Quizás es cierto, quizás esa es mi verdad

- Puede… pero las mascaras siempre las ocultan y aunque no las llevamos, nuestras mentidas son la mejor mascara que hay… pero dime, hacia rato que me mirabas, y se que me habías reconocido… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- suspirando – Mejor que no lo sepas

- Eeeh – sonriendo – yo te dicho

- Ya… pero a mi lo que se me da bien en el misterio, y si te lo digo, ya no lo habrá… ¿no crees?

- Uuum… sabes jugar bien tus cartas Ángel… tendré de comenzar a pensar que tu nombre me engaña…

- Lo mas seguro

- acercándose a ellos dos - Jessica… te llaman

- mordiéndose el labio inferior – Parece que esperen a que estemos hablando para separarnos…

- Eso parece…

- No se si tardare… pero cuando acabe volveré, aunque no estés, solo para buscar el Ángel de la mascara…

- sonriendo – Si no ocurre nada… estaré aquí

Con estas ultimas palabras, la mujer se fue, a paso acelerado seguido del hombre que la había venido a buscar… su mano se movió en círculos, haciendo que el vaso que llevaba en la mano derramara un poco de bebida, cuando el liquido toco su mano, miro el vaso y con un pequeño suspiro dio un trago

- Le gustas… ¿no crees Ángelus?

- pareció como si lo que acabara de tragar le fuera arder por dentro, al oír esa voz a su lado, su cabeza se giro de golpe para mirar al hombre de la mirada celeste - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- chasqueado la lengua a tiempo que su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona – Me han invitado… por eso he venido, si no, no hubiera podido entrar, ya sabes con eso de que si no tienes invitación… bla, bla, bla…ya sabes el resto

- Vete Willy

- ¿Qué?... – fingiendo un puchero – no, ahora que me lo estaba pasando tan bien… a mas no me interesa tu chica, ya la conozco…

- ¿Y entonces que haces aquí? ¿Es por mi?

- Siempre tan engreído Ángelus… no espera, Ángelus no ¿verdad? mejor Ángel… cuando me dijeron como te llamabas, casi me pongo a llorar, pensé pero que ocurrencia tan buena… nunca hubiera cogido un mejor nombre para el, hace tan bien su descripción… pero claro, sabes que te falta para acabar de encajar en esta nueva vida… una alma

- Si… un alma como si eso fuera posible…

- Pero ahora que pienso… si fueras Ángelus, ya te habrías cargado a la mitad de los invitados, por simple diversión… así que no eres Ángelus, eres Ángel el vampiro con alma… un buen titulo por una novela, aunque un poco enrevesado ¿no crees?

- Sabes lo del alma

- Eso parece

- Darla

- Ooooh, si ella… me lo contó, cuando te vi como huías con un niño entre brazos… has hecho muchas cosas bien durante este tiempo, los gitanos hicieron un buen trabajo… pero eres débil

- No te confundas, tengo alma pero aun puedo matarte, es mas no tendría remordimientos para hacerlo… no es que los hubiera tenido, pero ahora menos

- levantando los brazos a modo de defensa – No he venido a pelearme contigo grandullón… simplemente he olido sangre fresca…

- Y por eso tenias de venir aquí… sabiendo que estaba yo

- Es que te echaba de menos… pero no he venido arriesgándome a nada, la sangre que huelo, no es una sangre como las demás… y tu lo sabes Liam, hay una cazadora nueva en la ciudad, y esta aquí… bueno para ser mas exactos allí – señalando a una chica que esta bailando

- No te acerques a ella William

- suspirando – Me pides mucho, soy débil, y si no me acerco uno de mis nombres no haría defensa a la verdad…

- ¿Cual el de loco?

- No… esa es Dru… - acercándose a el, hasta quedar cara a cara – me refiero a la de cazador de cazadoras

- Solo has matado a una, Willy

- Pero ya es más que tu Liam… y presiento que en America cazare a otra, puede ser ella

- No la toques o…

- ¿O que?... me convertirás en polvo delante de todos… no lo creo, a no ser que quieras que todos lo sepan – viendo como Ángel aprieta el puño – ya veo… sigues teniendo algo de Ángelus dentro de ti… disfruta de la noche Liam, y de la chica yo are lo mismo…

- ¿Darla esta aquí?

- Si… pero tranquilo, no tiene hambre

- ¿Dónde esta?

- yéndose hacia la sala - ¿Y tu me lo preguntas?... verdaderamente has perdió cualidades Ángelus

No pudo replicar ni decirle nada, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta William ya estaba demasiado cerca de esa cazadora, pero sabía que no le haría nada al menos delante de tanta gente

- ¿Entonces sabias lo de su alma desde el principio?

- Aaaah… si

- Pero Xander me dijo que cuando lo viste en Sunnydale, creías que era Ángelus

- No… ya lo sabia por eso lo golpee… pero el hizo que me llegaran falsos rumores, haciéndome cree que Ángelus estaba de vuelta, pero cuando vi sus ojos, esos ojos dorados sin brillo, supe que no era el, que era Ángel…

- Que poético Willy… pero no lo supiste porque Darla te lo dijo un año antes de que llegaras a Sunnydale que estaba ayudando a Buffy

- Si también… me advirtió

Mientras en la sala de baile, un hombre con la mirada casi trasparentes ante la luz del salón se acercaba sigilosamente a una de las muchachas que allí se encontraban

- Hola

- La chica que había estado de espaldas de el se giro de golpe al oír la voz, pero una sonrisa, se dibujo en su rostro al ver al hombre que la miraba con atención

- Hola

- Hace un rato, que te estoy mirando y la verdad es que me has conquistado… y no se si quieras pero me gustaría bailar contigo, al menos una canción

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro a la vez que ponía la mano delante de ella, las sonrisas de sus amigas, hacían que ella se sonrojara y tras algún que otro empujón hacia su dirección por parte de ellas, consiguió que ella aceptara su mano y que la dejara conducir hasta la pista de baile

- Ángelus… - la voz casi en un susurro de la mujer, le distrajo de William, olvido todo lo que era y fue, solo al verla, allí con la mirada dudosa

- Darla…

- ¿Creía que te escondías de mi?

- Mas bien vigilo a tu cómplice…

- William, tranquilo, no le ara nada, al menos de momento

- Eso es lo que me da miedo

- Y aquí esta tu alma, Ángelus…

- Ángel

- suspirando – Ángel… tú no eres así, disfrutarías de un día como este… no estarías escondido en la oscuridad mirando a todas estas personas a la lejanía

- Ya no soy ese hombre Darla, te lo dije… tengo alma, tengo una maldición, oigo todo lo que hice, oigo todo las personas que torture, que mate… lo oigo todo Darla, dentro de mi… están aquí – tocándose la cabeza

- Pues has que se callen

- No puedo, ni quiero… lo merezco, lo hice y lo pago

- Ángelus, tu ni como Liam eras así… nunca has sido buena persona

- Pues quiero empezar a serlo, o al menos comenzar a pagar lo hice, quizás es la primera vez que tengo una alma, que tengo algo de humanidad, porque cuando era Liam no la tenia y eso que era humano

- No te mientas a ti mismo querido… eres un vampiro, por mucha alma que tengas nunca tendrás humanidad

- Pero William…

- William nunca la perdió, no hasta ahora, ganar a esa cazadora, beber de su sangre lo cambio, pero su humanidad persiste, no quiere marcharse solo tienes de ver como es con Dru… tan humano, por alguna razón su humanidad aun esta en el, pero la tuya no… tu lo único que llevas es una maldición, cuando eso desaparezca volverás a ser Ángelus, y no podrás hacer nada, el bien estará tan lejos de ti, y todos lo que te rodean serán victimas de tu furia y diversión

- Pues intentare que no marche… será lo mejor

- Esa es tu decisión, lo dejaste claro cuando huiste

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Porque supongo que aun te quiero… son demasiados años y quería ver como estabas

- Entonces puedes…

- No… no te quiero a ti Ángel, quiero a Ángelus y en algún lugar aun esta el, intentado salir, es del de quien me enamore… no de ti, tu simplemente tienes su fachada, y quizás es eso lo que me hace seguirte

- Entiendo… sabes que siempre huiré ¿no?

- Si, pero no envejecemos

- Pero pueden matarnos

- No si jugamos bien las cartas

En la sala de baile una pareja baila, tan cerca el uno del otro y a la vez tan lejanos a los demás, eran tan distintos el lo sabia ella aun no… el quería matarla ella besarlo

- ¿Por qué me has sacado a bailar a mi?

- ¿Por qué no tenia de sacarte a ti?

- Hay mas chicas mejores a mi

- Pero tu eres la mas especial

- En que sentido

- Eres guapa, sabes moverte, me atraes… ah, y eres la cazadora

- Ante esas palabras la chica quiso huir pero el la tenia envuelta en sus brazos era demasiado difícil huir sin llamar la atención - ¿Eres un vampiro?

- susurrando en su oído - Si

- ¿Tengo que matarte?

- Me lo preguntas… eso es lo que debes, al igual que yo el de matarte

- Eres William the Bloody… Ángel me _advirtió___de…

- Aaah, así que sabia de mi presencia… ¿Que te contó?

- Quien eras y lo que habías echo

- ¿Y te contó quien era el?

- Si…

- Todo, te lo contó todo, como por ejemplo… que hizo que Drusilla se volviera loca antes de convertirla, de cómo disfrutaba torturando a sus victimas antes de matarlas… que su lugar favorito eran los conventos…

- Ese es su pasado

- No chica esa es su vida… ese es el autentico Ángel, mas conocido como Ángelus, tu vigilante te hubiera tenido de advertir mejor de quien era

- Lo hizo

- Pues si quieres empezar a vivir mas que las otras cazadoras, empieza a escucharlo

- ¿Por qué me adviertes? ¿No quieres matarme?

- No… te falta mucho aun… simplemente quiero asustar a Ángelus

- ¿Cómo?

- Haciéndole ver que aun estoy aquí… que sin el sigo siendo yo, y que puedo y debo

- ¿Qué?

Ángel miraba a los ojos de quien fue su pareja durante tanto tiempo, y ahora ella simplemente lo veía como un desconocido

- Por cierto… tú amiga esta muerta

- La has… - tragando saliva

- No, ni William tampoco… pero sus juegos se complicaron y reclamaron lo que ella prometió, pedirle un favor a un demonio nunca sale bien

- Ella… - su voz se fue al oír como algo golpeaba el suelo, al ver la sombra de una chica caer, y su mirada se volvió helada al reconocer el rostro de la cazadora… cuando alzo la vista para ver donde estaba William, el simplemente había desaparecido. Al igual que había echo Darla… en empezó a andar hasta la salida, era hora de que todos los vampiros salieran de la habitación mostrando su verdadera cara, una mascara no taba quien era

- ¿Has matado a tres cazadora?

- Si…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque era su deber… al igual que el tuyo de matarnos – dándole un golpe en el hombro a Spike con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el vampiro rubia tenia la cabeza baja mirando la mesa

- Ese es tu pasando Spike… ahora no eres así

- Pero tu lo has dicho, es mi pasado, lo hice… y nunca se ira

- Y yo estoy tan orgulloso de ti

- Cállate, simplemente cállate

La habitación volvió a girar y al volver la luz ya no estaban a ese lugar, ahora simplemente se encontraba dentro de un local, un local que a Faith no le hacia dudar que estaban en los años sesenta, todo avanzaba tan rápido, esperaba que Willow lo estuviera hiendo bien… porque el presente no tardaría en llegar, mientras se distraería con el pasado de ellos dos

Continuara…


	8. No cuentes con nada

8. No cuentes con nada

Spike aun podía oír ese golpe seco, podía sentir lo mismo que sintió ese día… como el cuerpo de la chica se iba separando de sus brazos como iba cayendo, como parecía que su mirada aun estuviera viva y lo mirara, el sentimiento que sintió ese día no era el mismo que el de hoy… ahora solo sentía dolor ese día sintió la diversión, el poder la fuerza de ser un vampiro que había matado a dos cazadoras con sus manos y que aun seguía vivo para contarlo

- Eh este juego ya me esta cansando, ¿Cuándo volveremos al presente?

- Que te pasa Ángelus, ¿tienes miedo?

- No… pero si que tengo hambre, y como no te puedo morder mis ansias no disminuyen

En ese momento Ángel entro en el local, su media melena y sus ropas le hacían parecer un desconocido en los ojos de Faith, y es que ella ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ver a Ángel, con ropas oscuras y pelo hacia arriba, y era preferible de esa manera porque como lo estaba viendo ahora era tan… raro

Ángel se acerco a la radio y puso una de las canciones, relajándose al oír los inicios de la música, y moviendo un poco la cabeza siguiendo el compás mientras sus ojos se cerraban ajeno a lo que pasaba delante de el

Los ojos de fascinación de Faith, era tan diferentes a la sonrisa burlona de Spike, mientras que Ángelus escuchaba con resignación la balada que venia de lejos

- Vaya tío tienes mono de baladas…- mirando a Spike - ¿lo sabias?

- Me lo imaginaba… ya que le gusta Barry Manilow

- ¿En serio?

- bajando la mirada, no sabia si el podía sentir vergüenza pero ahora algo estaba sintiendo, y no era felicidad – Cosas peores eh escuchado estos años… las baladas son un clásico, y los clásicos a mi me gustan

- Si tú lo dices…

La balada siguió su curso y Ángel se dirigió en una de las mesas mas apartadas, como siempre hacia, miraba a la gente entrar y salir con sonrisas de grandeza cada vez que lo miraban… mientras su demonio interior gritaba, quería salir para arrancarles esas miradas esas sonrisas de sus caras mientras saboreaba la dulce sangre de las chicas que los acompañaba

El ruido de un disparo lo sobre salto, ya lo había visto venir pero nunca espero que ese hombre llegara a disparar, o quizás si… su forma de entrar, su forma de mirarlo, prácticamente ignorando su presencia, sus ojos dirigidos al hombre que estaba detrás de la barra, su nerviosismo… si todo indicaba que lo iba hacer, pero el había cerrado los ojos, incluso cuando vio como el hombre se iba corriendo con una bolsa de papel llena de dinero… sus primeros pasos fueron ir hacia la puerta y seguir a ese hijo de puta, pero el olor a sangre le estaba nublando cualquier pensamiento, ahora solo estaba el y la sangre, con dedos temblorosos giro el pestillo y también el cartel de abierto a cerrado, su mirada se dirigió hacia detrás de la barra donde hacia unos segundos había visto como el hombre caía, ya no podía hacer nada, las pulsaciones del hombre cada vez era mas débiles al igual que su respiración, el tenia de hacer que dejara de sufrir solo hacia eso, no quería que sufriera… cuando se encontró delante del cuerpo, ya no era el… el olor de sangre le hacia actuar y como el demonio le estaba diciendo mordió al hombre, bebiendo toda su sangre, noto como el corazón se le paraba, como la respiración era inexistente, y como todo su cuerpo estaba inerte en sus brazos, solo entonces contemplo lo que había echo, sintió el gusto de sangre en su boca, y fue entonces cuando otra vez la culpabilidad golpeaba todo su ser, como si nunca hubiera estado aquí, abrió la puerta y salio… corrió y corrió tan deprisa que creyó que las piernas le fallarían pero no lo hicieron, y el pudo alejarse para no volver

- la sonrisa de Ángelus era la única que estaba allí, las miradas dirigidas a el eran frías y dudosas, pero el había disfrutado recordando ese echo, porque ya se lo había advertido a Faith el siempre estaba aquí - ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué no?... soy un vampiro Faith, y por mucha alma que tenga siempre lo seré, y las ansias no disminuyen, están allí, esperando cualquier momento cualquier debilidad, para aparecer, nadie, ni tu ni Buffy sabéis quien soy, no me podéis parar

- Pero yo si

- Eres el único… ¿a que esperas?

- Ya lo sabes

- Eres muy listo William, pero cuando llegue el momento no lo tendré en cuenta

- Eso espero

Faith miro a los dos vampiros, trago saliva al poder notar de alguna forma la fuerza que podían trasmitir simplemente en mirarse… algo se avecinaba y parecía que ella se encontraría el medio de ellos dos, y ella sabia que no podría pararlos, Buffy no había podido como podía hacerlo ella

Unos pasos resonaron por el local, los tres se volvieron a mirar en frente para ver a William, su mirada se dirigió hacia detrás del mostrador, para encontrarse al hombre ya sin vida tirado el suelo, con un movimiento suave giro un poco el rostro del hombre para ver las mordeduras

- ¿Qué has hecho Liam? – con un pequeño suspiro cogió al hombre en brazos y salio del local, esperando que nadie los viera, no quería llamar la atención ya lo había echo suficiente aquí… y ahora quería un poco de tranquilidad para el y para Dru, sobre todo para Dru… sus pasos se dirigieron hacia un cementerio busco la primera tumba abierta que abierta y lanzo el cuerpo, su cuerpo descansaría con una bella mujer, nadie mas abriría ese ataúd, al igual que esto nunca se sabría… sabia que había gente que sospechaba de Ángelus y no quería que lo hicieran porque si alguien tenia de matarlo este era el

El lugar volvió a girar, la luz se fue y la oscuridad los envolvió como había pasado ya tantas veces… un callejón fue el lugar elegido y a la lejanía se veía a Ángel alimentándose de una rata… Faith aparto la mirada, ese no es la vida que creía que llevaba Ángel

- Triste verdad…

- ¿Qué?

- Crees que esta es la vida que me merecía… yo cree el miedo, y ahora mira… (acercándose a Ángel) me estoy alimentando de una rata, crees que es feliz, que es fácil… - hiendo hacia ella hasta – no preciosa – dándole un golpe y haciéndole retroceder unos metros, sonriendo – Uuups, se acabado el hechizo

- mirando a su alrededor, y sintiéndose perdida al no ver a Spike a su lado - ¿Qué?

- Se acabado Faith, estas sola… ¿Creías de verdad que Spike te iba ayudar? – volviéndola a golpear, sus movimientos eran rápidos, demasiado rápidos y ella cada vez estaba mas débil – pobre inocente, el no esta de tu bando, el es un vampiro un vampiro sin alma igual que yo – lazándola al suelo, cuando la mente de Faith ya estaba nublada, cuando vio que el puño de Ángelus cada vez estaba mas cerca, cuando ya estaba esperando el golpe, oyó un golpe seco, y la presión de Ángelus sobre su cuerpo desapareció, su mirada se dirigió a un lado y unas botas negras fue lo único que vio

- En esto te equivocas Liam – levantándole del suelo – yo no soy como tu

- la sonrisa burlona de Ángelus se borro de su cara al ver el rostro de Spike – Yo te enseñe lo que sabes – empujándolo hacia atrás

- mirando a Faith, y observando la herida que tiene en un lado del cuello – Es hora de irte… te están esperando

- Pero tu, Ángelus t…

- No te preocupes por mi… preocúpate por ti, y vete

- ¿Cómo?

- Cierra los ojos… - mirando hacia arriba y viendo que Ángelus se empieza acercar a ellos - Willow ara el resto

- No cuentes con ella Willy es débil… y tendrá tu mismo final

La mirada de Ángelus se endureció cuando vio como Faith iba desapareciendo ante sus ojos, un grito de ira salio de sus labios, mientras una sonrisa burlona salio se dibujo en el rostro de Spike

- Yo no lo creo Liam – levantándose – es la hora

- Creía que nunca llegaría

Corriendo hacia la dirección de Spike al igual que hacia el hacia le dirección de Ángelus, sus rasgos cambiaron, sus ojos se volvieron dorados, sus colmillos brillaron ante la luz de la luna… un golpe seco se oyó, pero nadie se movió, sus manos estaban en el cuello del otro, cada uno apretaba cada vez mas y aunque no necesitaban el aire la situación cada vez era mas incomoda, el dolor era fuerte pero nadie aflojaba ni aflojaría… un ruido distrajo a los dos, echo que aprovecharon para jugar sucio, cada uno golpeo el rostro del otro haciéndoles apartarse unos metros, la pele siguió los golpes contra la pared persistieron, cada vez los golpes eran mas fuertes y sus rostros ya volvían a estar a la normalidad, llenos de sangre al igual que todo su cuerpo

- Vaya… es verdad has cambiado William, nunca creí que durarías tanto

- Y durare, no me ganaras Liam no esta vez

- No… si no te aguantas… eres débil William yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes

- Eso ya lo veremos

Su rostro volvió a ser el del demonio al igual que Ángelus

- Parar…

Una voz a la lejanía hizo que los dos miraran en la oscuridad olvidando la pelea, su curiosidad era más fuerte, la sombra de dos personas se acercaron a ellos, un paso hacia tras echaron los dos vampiros al ver su pasado reflejado delante de ellos… William tenía la mirada sangrienta, y una mirada burlona en sus ojos, mientras que Ángel tenia su mirada fría, y sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo

- No déjales que continúen… o es que echas en falta a Barry Manilow

- No… simplemente quiero que paren

- Ese no es algo que puedas decidir Ángel…

- Es verdad, pero sabes ellos no han aprendido nada de este viaje, yo si

- En serio… ¿Qué has aprendido?

- Que Ángelus siempre estará dentro de mi al igual que yo dentro de Ángelus, y que tu seguirás teniendo humanidad con o si alma – chocando con la pared de detrás al ser golpeado por Ángelus

- Siempre quise hacer esto… porque si tu mueres yo vivo, siempre te quise hacer pagar todo lo que hiciste, las vidas que salvaste, los polvos que no echaste, la sangre que no volviste, aunque a veces cayeras en la tentación… pero no era suficiente – volviendo a golpearlo – yo nunca tengo suficiente

- parando el puño con la mano, y mirándole en los ojos mientra oye como los huesos van petando bajo su mano – Ahora lo has dicho nunca tienes suficiente…

La pelea continua, pero esta vez cada uno peleando con lo que mas odiaba en el, el bien contra el mal, su parte mala contra su parte buena, sus almas contra sus demonios, quien ganaba tendría de dejar de sufrir, podría dejar de huir de lo que mas odiaba

- Cuando se lo dirás Spike… cuando le dirás que vuelves a tener alma

- Nunca

- No crees que lo sabrá… en fin, apestas a humanidad

- Siempre hemos apestado a humanidad… acuérdate de lo que te decía Ángelus… y ahora lo defiendes – su cuerpo protesto al golpear contra una pared, si la cosa seguía el no duraría mucho mas

- Tenia razón, era débil, estaba obsesionado con el amor… el amor nos hizo esto

- No William – golpeándolo y lazándolo al suelo – nosotros nos hicimos esto, una mirada en dirección de Ángel le hizo entender cual era el siguiente paso, su mano se agarro con fuerza a la de de William al igual que Ángel agarro la de Ángelus, una luz, una luz parecida a la de sol salio de la mano de cada uno de ellos, sus ojos se cerraron y cuando los volvieron abrir solo estaba ellos dos… sus miraran parecían distantes pero agradecidas

- Creía que nunca volverías Liam

- Lo mismo digo William

Esa luz volvió aparecer y el escenario cambio para dar paso a una casa donde a la lejanía se oía a un hombre recitar un poema mientras su madre lo miraba con devoción

- No… otra vez no

Continuara…


	9. No se lo cuentes a nadie

9. No se lo cuentes a nadie

- No otra vez no…

- ¿Qué?... – volviendo a mira al frente, su mirada se dirigió al joven sabia quien era, en fin no había cambiado tanto, pero oír esas poesías le hacia recordar a la época de Ángelus, en las que el escuchaba esas mismas poesías a escondidas para que nadie lo descubriera, porque a el le gustaban - ¿Qué pasa Spike?

- Eso… eso pasa – señalando a su madre – yo la volví un monstruo, ella era tan dulce, y yo la convertí en un monstruo sin alma…

- ¿Qué hiciste William? – sabia lo que había pasado, pero no entendía lo que el quería decir… el simplemente había mordido a u madre para curarla de una muerta cruel y dolorosa para que siempre estuviera a su lado, o eso es lo que le dijo Dru

- La mordí, la mordí esperando ver a la misma mujer delante de mi… pero ella, ella era cruel, y entonces lo vi, no la mordí por ella la mordí por mi, porque la necesitaba, la necesitaba a mi lado… le arrebate la vida sin pedírselo, y ella no fue la misma

Ángel volvió a mira al frente, los ojos lloroso de Anne y la mirada dulce de William no hacia prevenir lo que iba a ser sus vidas una vez el destino hiciera que el chocara con ellos, la sangre seca en el pañuelo de la mujer hacia ver que sus años no serian demasiado largos si llegaban, así que con o sin la ayuda de Spike Anne hubiera muerto demasiado pronto ante los ojos de William

- Yo consumí su vida, yo le arrebate todo lo que apreciaba… yo, solo yo…

Una canción sonó por toda la casa hasta llegar a los oídos de Spike, sus rasgos cambiaron, sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados y sus colmillos brillaban, brillaban ante esa luz del solo ahora inmune ante ellos

- Spike… - poniéndose delante de el - ¿William?

Un rugido salio de la boca de Spike unos segundos antes de lanar por los aires a Ángel, por suerte podía atravesar las paredes y el golpe solo lo noto cuando aterrizo ante el frío suelo

- levantándose del suelo y poniéndose otra vez delante de el - ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué te pasa William? – a suave canción seguía su curso, la voz dulce de Anne, estaba volviendo loco a Spike… - ¡WILLIAM! – cambiando sus rasgos al igual que Spike, sabia que era, sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo que se comportara así… sus recuerdos, sus recuerdos lo estaban matando por dentro, la culpabilidad hacia que el demonio se hiciera mas fuerte

Los ojos dorados de Spike hacían que Ángel diera un paso hacia atrás… no era bueno enfrenándose a una bestia, y ahora es lo que era, Spike estaba en medio de su conflicto… sus recuerdos lo mataban, su alma le culpaba y su demonio solo quería divertirse… pero a que precio, si no reaccionaba pronto, no sabría como pararlo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad igual que sus rasgos… pero los de Spike seguían igual, sus gruñidos cada vez eran mas fuertes y sus ojos estaban nublados por la ira la culpabilidad… y algo mas que no podía ver

- William… - dando un paso en frente, pero solo un gruñido volvió a salir de sus labios – eh Willy… no puedes culparte, no puedes, mira como estaba… se estaba muriendo, tu solo querías darle otra oportunidad, la estabas salvando – la inclinación de Spike hizo que Ángel volviera a dar otro paso al frente – hubiera muerto de todos modos Spike, puedo verlo…

- Ella me odia…

- ¿Qué? – mirando al frente para volver a mirar a la mujer que hacia unos segundos miraba a William dulcemente – Yo o lo veo

- Me lo dijo… me dijo que solo me estaba aguantando, que odia mis poemas y mi forma de ser

A medida que Spike hablaba el escenario cambiaba y ahora la oscuridad en volvía el ambiente, solo la poco luz que daba el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la casa

- Eh mírame… no te odiaba, eso solo te lo dijo el demonio… no todos sabemos dominarlo, tu eras y eres distinto Spike

- Yo no quiero ser distinto… - mirando a Ángel, su especto había cambiado, ahora su mirada celeste estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que empezaban acumularse en sus ojos – no quiero

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras, un trozo de madera se rompía y ruido de pelea se oía de fondo, Ángel vio la mirada dorada de la madre de Spike… pudo ver la mirada de miedo y de duda de William, unos segundos antes de que la madera se clavara en el corazón de la mujer… antes de ser polvo, pudo captar esa mirada dulce y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a su hijo, la sonrisa de una mujer que por fin podía descansar, la mirada de una mujer agradecida, el conjunto de un perdón… pero en los ojos de William a medida que el polvo volaba por toda la habitación solo podía ver la culpabilidad… el golpe de la madera tocar el suelo le saco de su mente

- Te perdono William… ella lo hizo, te quería William, con toda su alma

- Pero yo se la arrebate

- Siempre estuvo allí… - limpiándole las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla – nunca pudo odiarte Willy, porque nunca lo hizo

- ¿Me perdono?

- sonriendo - Claro…

El lugar volvió a cambiar, la oscuridad volvió aparecer para no marchar, el frío aire recorrió el cuerpo de los dos hombres

Al fondo una figura cargada con un cuerpo caminaba en un solitario cementerio… su mirada recorría cada lapida, cada lugar vacío, leía cada palabra… buscaba el lugar perfecto, el adecuado para cundo despertara, al final al cabo de unas cuantas tumbas recorridas encontró el lugar perfecto… en su lapida se podía leer lo siguiente… "pequeño poeta, pero con gran corazón… de vida no lo entendieron, pero muerto ara que lo entiendan, será grande… su nombre se oirá"

- Perfecto… - forzando el ataúd, hasta abrirlo, en el interior el cuerpo de un hombre descansaba en paz, pero por poco tiempo… con un agarrón rápido, lo saco, podría dejarlo en cualquier otro lugar… con cuidado metió al otro hombre, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro tranquilo le forzaban a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa – nos veremos pronto William… - cerrando el ataúd y poniendo arena encima – se que serás especial, pequeño poeta – clavando la pala en suelo y arrastrando al otro hombre, hasta tirarlo en el acantilado mas cercano… - Bon voyage – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver el hombre golpear con toda piedra que su cuerpo encontrara en el camino – lastima que ya estas muerto

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque ya estaba muerto, y no podía dejar un cadáver en medio de un cementerio… la gente ya hablaba demasiado

- No… el no, a mí, ¿Por qué?

- Eras de la familia ¿no?...

- No, nos conocíamos

- Mas de lo que crees pequeño poeta, en mas de una ocasión te vi, rodeado de esos hipócritas que se hacían llamar amigos, oí como se burlaban de ti, pero vi que no te rendías, hasta que una mujer se cruzo en tu camino, esa es tu perdición Willy, las mujeres

- ¿Y quien no?

- suspirando - Te lo merecías Spike… no fui yo quien busco ese lugar, fue Ángelus… el te comprendía, a mas le gustan y me gustan tus poemas, pero si se lo dices a alguien lo negare

- sonriendo – De acuerdo

- Y que esto quede entre tu y yo… no quiero destruir toda la reputación de Ángelus

- Creías que lo iba a decir… además quien se lo crearía, Ángelus siendo agradable con un humano

- Ya no lo eras

- Pero tampoco era un vampiro

El lugar fue cambiando, y el sonido de la playa empezó a invadir todo el ambiente

Continuara…


End file.
